A New Beginning
by NargleSnorkblats
Summary: Olivia is new in sunnydale along with her friend tara McClay and they are going to attend UC Sunnydale. Unbeknownst to the pair they find out that things arent always as they seem. Reviewsss?Anyone?
1. Prologue

**A/N New story dreamt about it last night and thought well here's an idea might as well write about it and see where it leads me**

**Author: Dawnie16**

**Pairings: Willow/Oz, Buffy/Riley, Xander/Anya, Spike/Harmony, Olivia/?, and eventually Tara/Willow**

**Summary: Olivia is new in the small town of Sunnydale; she finds things she isn't expecting. A past she wished to be forgotten and a destiny that would unravel through time.**

**Disclaimer: Josh owns all the other characters but Olivia is mine and there destinies all seem to be in my hands….Mwahahahaha!**

**Prologue**

_Olivia opened her eyes to the glow of the sun as it touched her features in the wee hours of the morning. Her dreams far behind her and her thoughts of the unimaginable stranger in those dreams lost as she touched the hardwood floor. So, many things could be told about Olivia by just glancing at her. She had waist length black hair and the bluest of eyes that they could be easily mistaken for sapphires, her red full lips and button nose, a slim figure and legs that seemed to go on forever. She had fire in her eyes and yet a spirit that could and had been easily broken countless times. Olivia pranced around her apartment, hoping that her roommate Tara had not used all the hot water this morning, per usual. She slowly went into her mechanical routine of shower, brush, floss, blow dry and repeat as needed. She couldn't help but smile at her reflection in the full length mirror in her room. She knew that this would be a new beginning, a new beginning for her and a new beginning for a small town called Sunnydale. _

She was starting her freshman year at UC Sunnydale with an open mind and an open heart. She knew that it was about time to leave good old Philadelphia behind and make a new life of her own. Olivia new that in the 19 years of her existence that she had seen everything, the mayhem of a new store opening and a good Philly Cheese Stake not to mention the death of her mother in front of her eyes by her good old dad Henry Mason. Olivia knew that her past would bite her in the ass one day, with getting into college, during high school with such teasing and the regular counselor visits really didn't help her reputation. That's when she had met Tara, an instant connection to bad she wasn't gay because if she was she'd so be with her. No matter what life through at her, Tara stood by her when the kids taunted her about her dead mother and psychotic father or when she needed a shoulder to cry on, she had been there. Tara in some sense was her family, no other connections were needed just Tara and her shy demeanor and Liv and her out right spite fire demeanor made them an unlikely pair.

Olivia walked into the kitchen where Tara sat on one of the stools whilst eating a large bowl of Oat Bran.

"How the hell can you eat that?" Olivia grimaced.

"Well, I l-like it Liv, It's healthy and it um…." Tara smiled

"Give you the shits? Jesus, just eat lucky charms like normal people!" Liv laughed and sat next to a now blushing Tara.

"So, how are we going to get through the first day of college, because honestly I don't have any idea where to go or what to do." Tara sighed.

"Well, that's what you have me for! Duh? We already visited the campus at least 3 times and know where our classes are so it's no big, okay?" Olivia smiled reassuringly at her blonde friend.

"Alright well we-e better ge-et going then-n right?"

"Definitely" As Olivia and Tara headed out they walked towards the school which was about a half a block away from their new apartment building. As they entered they saw all the lost faces and awkwardness that is the first day of school and the young minds all waiting for the knowledge to be fed to them, or maybe, just the parties and the large beer keg's.

"Well we're here then, what class do you have first Tara?"

"Um, Psychology with Professor Walsh-h" Tara replied meekly "what do you-u have?"

"Ahh, unfortunately I have Introductory to literature with Professor McDonald. It sounds like it will be my sleeping class." Liv said laughing casually. Both girls went their separate ways and walked to their classes. When lunch finally came around both of them were exhausted. When Tara was walking towards the cafeteria she bumped right into a petite red headed woman.

"Oh! I'm so sorry-y I did not-t se-e you there" Tara blushed profusely and bent down to pick up discarded psych book and her book of spells.

"It's alright, It's just this is all so different you know, new school and it's so big, buzzing bodies everywhere and it's easy to not see where your going." The little red headed smiled lightly and handed Tara her book of spells. "You do magic?" the red head asked quizzically.

"Um…yes a-a bit I'm not-t very-y good" she said nervously.

"It's okay neither am I, Oops! How silly of me I'm Willow, Willow Rosenberg by the way." She held out her hand and Tara shook it gladly.

"I'm Tara, Tara-a McClay, it's-s nice-e to-o meet you-u Will-ow" Tara smiled warmly.

"Well, I better go my friends must be wondering where the heck I am, maybe you could have lunch with us?" Tara blushed and nodded slightly.

"Great, well I'll see you around Tara!" willow gave a little wave and trotted on her way to the cafeteria. Tara thought that this college thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N wouldnt mind a review on what you think so far :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N New story dreamt about it last night and thought well here's an idea might as well write about it and see where it leads me**

**Author: Dawnie16**

**Pairings: Willow/Oz, Buffy/Riley, Xander/Anya, Spike/Harmony, and eventually Olivia/Spike, Tara/Willow **

**Summary: Olivia is new in the small town of Sunnydale; she finds things she isn't expecting. A past she wished to be forgotten and a destiny that would unravel through time.**

**Disclaimer: Josh owns all the other characters but Olivia is mine and there destinies all seem to be in my hands….Mwahahahaha!**

**Chapter 1**

Olivia sat down in the cafeteria becoming annoyed 'Where the hell is Tara?' she thought to herself. The people all passed through the cafeteria in lightning speed, not even noticing her. Olivia decided to just leave when she saw the usually shy Tara with a bunch of people eating lunch. 'Hmm, should I join them, no. no I don't want to intrude, but if Tara feels the need to befriend people other than me, well…Good for her, and and….whatever, maybe I'll go and make some friends on my own to then!' Liv huffed and left the cafeteria in a hurry bumping into people along the way outside. She sighed sadly and walked down the path towards the park and taking a short cut. She must have walked hours because not was slowly approaching. By the time she was aware of her surroundings she noticed that it was dark out and had no idea where she was, when suddenly a dark figure stepped from the shadows.

"Why 'ello pet" said the dark figure

"What do you want?" Liv said frightened

"Nothing at all pet just out for a bite, and what's a tasty morsel like yourself doing alone?" he smirked slightly and walked in the light of the street lamp.

"I was just walking and lost track of time, brooding tends to make you do that. Anyways, why are you still here?" Liv raised her eyebrows at the strange man. He was absolutely gorgeous, she had to admit. With the cheekbones to die for, and all clad in black, the bleach blonde hair and those intense blue eyes that bore into her own. She walked towards him slightly.

"Well, aren't you a pretty bird. Never seen you round this part luv. Where you from?" he raised a scarred eyebrow as she smiled slightly.

"Um, Philadelphia and currently UC Sunnydale, what about you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Around, pet" he smiled and started to leer towards Liv. She stumbled back and took out a can from her purse.

"Back off bucko, I have pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it!" she was about to spray it at him when he put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ah, no need for that I'm just feeling mighty puckish and wouldn't mind a bite." He smirked at her, and grabbed her by the waist when something went terribly wrong. She kneed him in the stomach, hitting him continuously in the face and grabbing her pepper spray and spraying it in his face. He howled in pain.

"You stupid bint! Why the bloody hell did you do that for!" he growled showing his true face to her. She gasped in surprise but didn't run away.

"You were trying to eat me! And besides I totally kicked your ass. How the hell did I fight like that? I'm like a superhero or something." Liv put her fists up glaring at him. "So if I'm a superhero what the hell are you?"

"Vampire, Master vampire, names Spike." He smirked and looked her up and down. "What's your name pet? So I know what to call my enemy."

"My names Olivia, and why do we have to be enemies?" she looked at him confused.

"Luv, I'm evil and you're supposed to fight and kill me, I suppose. If you want to find out what the bloody hell you are, then go to the old watcher and ask the slayer to help you. She goes to that institution eh? Names Buffy summers, as a large group of friends, Red and the Whelp. Ask around and you'll find her pet."

"Why are you helping me?" she asked quizzically.

He smiled "Never said I was helping you, just giving you some pointers so we can have a real fight next time."

"Oh, well that explains it I guess." She sighed and looked at him.

"Till, we meet again pet." he walked into the shadows. Liv sighed deeply and walked back to the college. Tomorrow she would have a nice long chat with Buffy Summers.

**Okay well what do you think??? Reviews please!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N the summary and rating is all on the prologue and 1****st**** chapter. Anyways hopefully more people will start to read the story and get interested! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

Olivia walked slowly back to her apartment in a pensive state. All she could think of was what Spike had told her. 'Maybe it was all a dream and none of this even happened! Or! Maybe I bumped my head, yeah that has to be it.' When Olivia got to her apartment she found Tara on the couch waiting for her.

"Liv w-where have you b-b-been?" said Tara worriedly. "I was worried sick!"

"Don't worry about me, I was fine, met a hot vampire guy, found out I am a superhero, Oh and I need to have a nice chat with Buffy Summers." Liv sighed.

Tara stared at her for a couple of seconds before composing herself "ok so let me get t-this s-s-straight you're an s-superhero, met a vampire and need to talk to Buffy S-s-summers, am I right so far?" Liv nodded and Tara continued "are you s-sure you haven't bumped your head Liv?"

"Trust me I haven't. I'm tired its been a long day, we can chat about this tomorrow. Goodnight Tara!" said Liv walking to her bedroom.

"Night" Tara said entering her own.

**-----Next Day-----**

Liv and Tara walked to the school bright and early so they would get to classes on time. As Liv entered her literature class a young petite women with blonde hair bumped into her.

"Oh clumsy me, sorry" said the blonde woman.

"No, its ok I didn't mean to drop your books" said Liv smiling shyly.

"It's alright my names Buffy Summers" Buffy smiled and held her hand out as Liv shook it smiling back.

"I'm Olivia Mason, Its nice too meet you." Liv thought for a moment, 'Omg did she say Buffy Summers???' "Jackpot! Now I can find out what the hell I am" Liv thought smiling to herself.

"So, you mean to tell me your Buffy Summers the slayer?" asked Liv questioningly at a shocked slayer.

"Um, how do you know what I am?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Someone told me last night to talk to you because I have these weird superpowers like crazy strong. I totally beat up this vamp named spike and he told me to talk to you to find what the neck type of powers I had" Liv smiled at Buffy's still shocked expression.

"Well, your taking this rather well, when I found about the strength I had an me being the slayer and that things that go bump in the night are actually real, I totally freaked!" Buffy said smiling at Liv. "Well we should get to class but why don't you join me and my friends for lunch and then I'll take you to Giles. Do you know why Spike helped you?" Buffy asked sternly.

"He liked me I guess" Liv said.

"Ahh…not good. I'll tell you about him later."

"Alright buffy, ready for some literature lol" she smirked watching Buffy sigh.

"Geeze, its torture! I don't even like any of these dead poety guys. The ones that are not breathing and can die with a stake through the heart I can handle but poets no way!" Buffy said exasperated.

"Aw Buff. It's good to know and it's quite fascinating if you take the time to look into it." Liv smiled encouragingly as Buffy huffed and replied. "It would be nice if I actually had some time to. But, I think 2hrs of Literature lecture is good enough for me, for now and well for a long while!" she sighed. They both knew it was going to be a long class.

**Sorry it wasnt longer but I've been swamped with homework anyways please people review and read the story so I can get better in my writing. Thank you Beckii for your review it helped greatly:)**


End file.
